Twilight songs
by Kayla Elise
Summary: Songs I find that go along with the Twilight Series. Review and Suggest songs! Rated Teen for language and lyrics.
1. Bella and Edward's song

**Ok so I was scrolling through my iPod last night and I found these songs that totally fit some of the characters. Read! I will post one song per chapter.**

Disclaimer-I do not own any of the things mentioned, songs or book characters.

Bella and Edward's song

Light Sleeper by Hawthorne Heights

Sleep sleep, little darling. I swear I'm not trying to wear you out, I'm not trying to drag you down.

When you fall asleep tonight, they'll be waiting for you. When you try you close your eyes, they'll try not to hurt you.

Sleep, sleep, the night away. Acting like nothing's wrong. You know we're going down.

You are such a light sleeper, count to ten and you're already out. We fall, we're in deeper, the night sky lets me open up our eyes.

Nine, ten, (nine, ten) we'll never sleep again.

We tried, (we tried) we know we'll never win.

At least, (at least) we know we'll make it out alive.

At least, (at least) we know we'll make it out this time.

You are such a light sleeper, count to ten and you're already out. We fall, we're in deeper, the night sky lets me open up our eyes.

We fall, (we fall) we know that we can make it now.

We fall, (we fall) we know that we can break this down, (we can break this down).

We hear, what you're saying. Not enough so we keep playing.

This skit is what you make it, one chance so why not take it.

You are such a light sleeper, count to ten and you're already out. We fall, we're in deeper, the night sky lets me open up our eyes.

Such a light sleeper.

Sleep, sleep, little darling. I swear I'm not trying to wear you out, I'm not trying to drag you down.


	2. Bella and Jacob's song

**Ok so I got another song….I think everyone knows this one!**

**Disclaimer-I do not own anything Twilight or any of the music I post.**

**Jacob and Bella-No One by Alicia Keys**

I just want you close  
Where you can stay forever  
You can be sure  
That it will only get better  
You and me together  
Through the days and nights  
I don't worry cause  
Everything's gonna be alright  
People keep talking  
They can say what they like  
But all I know is everything's gonna be alright

No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you

When the rain is pouring down  
And my heart is hurting  
You will always be around  
This I know for certain

You and me together  
Through the days and nights  
I dont worry cause  
Everything's gonna be alright  
People keep talking  
They can say what they like  
But all I know is everything's gonna be alright

No one no one no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you

I know some people search the world  
To find something like what we have  
I know people will try  
Try to divide  
Something so real  
So till the end of time  
Im telling you that

No one no one no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one no one no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you  
Oh oh oh...


	3. Bella and Luke

Yay! I got another song! This one is for my fanfic's main characters, if you haven't started it, I would recommend it! (Accessed through my profile)

Bella and Luke's song-

Far Away by Nickelback

This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know

I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go

Ok geesh so LumosBaby, ErinM844 and anyone else with questions-Luke is a character in my Fanfic (the one that needs a good title-I am open to suggestions) and if you want to get to know him, check it out from my profile. PLEASE read and review! And Luke is kind of like Edward but….kinda not.


	4. Another Bella and Edward

**Okay I love this song….Edward and Bella in early New Moon I think…correctamundo?**

**Every Rose Has It's Thorn-Poison**

We both lie silently still  
In the dead of the night  
Although we both lie close together  
We feel miles apart inside

Was it something I said or something I did  
Did my words not come out right  
Though I tried not to hurt you  
Though I tried  
But I guess that's why they say

Every rose has its thorn  
Just like every night has its dawn  
Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song  
Every rose has its thorn

Yeah it does

I listen to our favorite song  
Playing on the radio  
Hear the DJ say loves a game of easy come and  
Easy go  
But I wonder does he know  
Has he ever felt like this  
And I know that you'd be here right now  
If I could have let you know somehow  
I guess

Every rose has its thorn  
Just like every night has its dawn  
Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song  
Every rose has its thorn

Though its been a while now  
I can still feel so much pain  
Like a knife that cuts you the wound heals  
But the scar, that scar remains

I know I could have saved a love that night  
If Id known what to say  
Instead of making love  
We both made our separate ways

But now I hear you found somebody new  
And that I never meant that much to you  
To hear that tears me up inside  
And to see you cuts me like a knife  
I guess  
Every rose has its thorn  
Just like every night has its dawn  
Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song  
Every rose has its thorn

**Fall Out Gal**

**PS I won't update this one as often, just a newsflash. If you want one I update at LEAST once a week, check out She Will Be Loved. I am also gonna write a Jasper and Bella one, but only after I finish She Will Be Loved or get it mostly done.**


	5. Strictly Edward

**This one is totally Edward before he met Bella. Totally. You have to agree with me-I love it. I also recently discovered Edwardian script…hehe**

I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
and I'm the only one and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah,  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah

I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone

Read between the lines  
What's fucked up and everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah

I walk alone  
I walk a...

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone...

**Sniffle Sniffle…Green Day is pretty awesome, but Fall Out Boy is still better!**


	6. Authors Note

AUTHORS NOTE

**AUTHORS NOTE**

The date: March 27th 2008.

This day will forever go down in our family history. Tears are streaming down my face as I type this. I won't update much anymore because of a tragedy that happened on this day.

I have an aunt. Her name is Erin and her husband's name is Richard. They had a son on June 6th 2006. Yes, on 6/6/06. I saw this little boy not even two weeks later. He was small, but loveable. Now, not even two years later, he was torn from the clutches of this life. Benjamin Erik. The story of his death is not a happy one, so I'm not telling it.

Erin is currently about 7 months pregnant.

Thank you for all of your support.

Spack

**NEW AUTHORS NOTE**

The date: June 2nd 2008

This day is also an important day. Erin and Richard have had a new baby girl.My heart swells every single time I see her. The little darling's name is Eraleigh Rae. I'm so in love with her, we bonded right off the bat. Erin and Richard are doing better. I want to thank everyone for their support once again.

Spack


	7. Just a Twlight in General song

**I know this story is marked complete, but I couldn't resist. This song just has to do with Twilight, does it not?**

**Blood Hidden Track-My Chemical Romance (this song is only available by getting their CD "The Black Parade")**

Well  
They  
Encourage your complete cooperation  
Send you roses  
When they think you need to smile  
I cant control myself  
Because i dont know how  
And they love me for it honestly I'll be here for a while

So give them blood  
Blood  
Gallons of the stuff  
Give them all that they can drink  
And it will never be enough  
So give them blood  
Blood  
Blooooooood  
Grab a glass because theres going To be a flood

A celebrated man amongst the gurneys  
They can fix me proper  
With a bit of luck  
The doctors and the nurses  
They adore me so  
But its really quite alarming  
Cause Im such an awful  
FUUUUCK!  
(why thankyou)  
I gave you blood  
Blood  
Gallons of the stuff  
I gave you all that you can drink  
And has never be enough  
I gave you blood  
Blood  
Blooooooood  
Im the kind of human wreckage  
That you love

**I actually love this little jingle. It's so catchy! **

**Luvs,**

**Spack**


	8. Bella and Edward again

This is a good BellaxEdward song

**This is a good BellaxEdward song. It's from Edward to Bella, more the chorus than anything. Erin (Ben's mom) and I were watching CMTV on his birthday, June 6, and this song came on. Erin and I both started crying, because it's true. Her and Richard would give anything to have their little boy here right now.**

**Disclaimer-Do I LOOK like I own Twilight? Sure, I'll take Trace Adkins….lolz jk.**

She was starin out the window of their SUV  
Complainin sayin I can't wait to turn 18  
She said I'll make my own money  
And I'll make my own rules  
Momma put the car in park out there in front of the school  
And she kissed her head, and said  
'I was just like you'

You're gonna' miss this  
You're gonna' want this back  
You're gonna' wish these days  
Hadn't gone by so fast  
These are some good times  
So take a good look around  
You may not know it now  
But you're gonna' miss this

Before she knows it she's a brand new bride  
In her one bedroom apartment  
And her daddy stops by  
He tells her it's a nice place  
She says, 'It'll do for now'  
Starts talkin' about babies, and buyin a house  
Daddy shakes his head  
And says baby just slow down

Cuz' you're gonna' miss this  
You're gonna' want this back  
You're gonna' wish these days  
Hadn't gone by so fast  
These are some good times  
So take a good look around  
You may not know it now  
But you're gonna' miss this

Five years later there's a plumber  
Workin' on the water heater  
Dog's barkin', phone's ringin'  
One kid's cryin' one kid's screamin'  
And she keeps apologizin'  
But he says they don't bother me  
I've got two babies of my own  
One's thirty- six, one's twenty- three  
Huh, it's hard to believe

But you're gonna' miss this  
You're gonna' want this back  
You're gonna' wish these days  
Hadn't gone by so fast  
These are some good times  
So take a good look around  
You may not know it now  
But you're gonna' miss this  
You're gonna' miss this  
Yeaahhhh... you're gonna' miss this...

**Does anyone else cry when that song comes on? I do…**

**Spack**


	9. Bella Early Twilight

**This song was recomended by Ballet Kitty. Thanks for reading and REVIEWING!! Bella Edwardo material...early Twilight. Picture Bella in her room thinking...dreaming...flirting with Jake...lookin up vamps...figuring it out...**

**Tatooed on my mind-Sitti Navaro**

Baby you'll soon forget about all,  
or maybe you'll miss it like I do.  
One thing's for sure I'm on a doubt, spend too much time thinkin' of you

chorus  
And I can't get you out of my dreams  
Now I know that you're the dangerous kind  
And your smile is tattooed on my mind  
And I can't get you out of my dreams

Don't wanna write,  
I don't wanna call,  
I would not know what to say  
It should be you  
That's how I want it to be  
Tell me you feel the same way

chorus  
And I can't get you out of my dreams  
Now know that you're a danger first kind  
And your smile is tattooed on my mind  
And I can't get you out of my dreams...oh!

Oh, Yesterday, I was feelin' safe, oh  
All I do today is tryin' to be BRAVE  
and no melody can seem to suit my mind...  
and now I curse you for being so sweet and so kind

chorus  
And I can't get you out of my dreams  
Now I know that you're a dangerous kind  
And your face is tattooed on my mind  
And I can't get you out of my dreams..

Yes I know you're tattooed  
On my mind you're tattooed

Read and review! And just so you guys know, i'm slightly freaking out right now cuz Ben's mommy had some problems and had to go into an Emergency C-Section.

Spack


	10. Paused for a little while

Omz

**Omz! New baby! That should say all…but it might not. Basically, super busy and just realized my fans didn't know that…yahz. So I have a new cousin. Ben's mommy Erin had her baby girl early…two days ago. I had chapters going…but kinda dropped everything. Anybody want pics? I'll email out pics…to anyone who wants em! Her name is Eraleigh Rae. So adorable. Wow. So happy is Spack. Wow.**

**Spack**


	11. Bella Jake and Bella Edward

This song reminds me of Bella and Edward in the beginning of Twilight

**This song reminds me of Bella and Edward in the beginning of Twilight. It's almost exactly what Bella's thinking isn't it? The end of the song is almost like how she feels towards both Edward and Jacob.**

One, two, three, four

Shy, Shy, Shy

I probably shouldn't say this  
But at times I get so scared  
When I think about the previous  
Relationship we shared  
It was awesome, but we lost it  
It's not possible for me not to care  
And now we're standing in the rain  
And nothing's ever gonna change until you hear  
My dear

The seven things I hate about you  
The seven things I hate about you  
Oh, you  
You're vain  
Your games  
You're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You made me laugh, you made me cry, I don't know which side to buy  
Your friends, they're jerks, and when you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be  
With the one I know  
And the seventh thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you

It's awkward And it's silent  
As I wait for you to say  
What I need to hear now  
Your sincere apology  
When you mean it, I'll believe it  
If you text it  
I'll delete it  
Let's be clear  
Oh, I'm not coming back  
You're taking seven steps here

The seven things I hate about you  
You're vain  
Your games  
You're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You made me laugh, you made me cry, I don't know which side to buy  
Your friends, they're jerks, and when you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be  
With the one I know  
And the seventh thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you

Compared to all the great things  
That would take too long to write  
I probably should mention  
The seven that I like

The seven things I like about you  
Your hair  
Your eyes  
Your old Levi's  
When we kiss, I'm hypnotized  
You made me laugh, you made me cry, but I guess that's both that I'll have to buy  
Your hand in mine when we're intertwined, everything's alright  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the seventh thing I like the most that you do  
You make me love you

Shy, shy  
You do, oh  
Ooh  
Ooh  
Ooh  
Ooh

**Review….**

**Spack**


	12. Jake to Bella

This song is "Congratulations" by Blue October

**This song is "Congratulations" by Blue October. It was recommended by 1LaTuAcAnTaNtE1. Thanks to them for that. I would also like to thank Ms. Edward Cullen 4ever for the support and I would like to say I am sorry for your loss. **

**This song is Jacob to Bella. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own anything Twilight, or any of the songs I use.**

Is that seat taken  
Congratulations  
Would you like to take a walk with me

My mind it kind of goes fast  
I try to slow it down for you  
I think I'd love to take a drive  
I want to give you something  
I've been wanting to give to you for years  
My heart

My heart, my pain won't cover up  
You left me.. hu hu hu hu  
My heart won't take this cover up  
You left me.. hu hu hu hu

I came to see the light in my best friend  
You seemed as happy as you'd ever been  
My chance of being open was broken  
And now you're Mrs. him.

My words they don't come out right  
But I'll try to say I'm happy for you  
I think I'm going to take that drive  
I want to give you something  
I've been wanting to give to you for years  
My hearts

My heart, my pain won't cover up  
You left me.. hu hu hu hu  
My heart  
My heart won't take this cover up  
You left me.. hu hu hu hu

And I can't change this  
I can never take it back  
But now I can't change your mind  
(You left me)  
And I can't this  
I can never take this back  
But now I can't change your mind  
can't change your mind  
(You left me)  
Can't change you mind  
(You left me)  
(You left me)  
(You left me)  
(You left me)

Go away  
Make it go away  
Please.

**I actually agree with ****1LaTuAcAnTaNtE1, it seems like a good Jacob to Bella song.**

**Spack**


	13. Edward to Bella

This song is "Congratulations" by Blue October

**This song is "Endless, A Silent Whisper" by Urbandub. It was recommended by Ballet Kitty. It's a song from Edward to Bella at the beginning of New Moon.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own anything Twilight, or any of the songs I use.**

The night belongs to us  
We're caught in a world of our own  
We cling to the hope it would change for us  
Is it in vain? Is it too late?  
Why did it have to be you than I.  
I heard the news today.

Is this the beginning of our last dance?  
Once around the floor, can we do it again?  
I feel the thrill from words we say,  
I love you.

Embrace so much tighter  
This could be our last together  
Heaven sheds tears for the wounded hearts  
Our forever has been torn apart

Our vast religions  
Won't help us answer  
What was pre-destined for us to have  
Since long ago.  
It's hopeless

The world it turns with us  
Hold me in closer, don't let go of me  
Now we close our eyes and let go to the night  
The night we feel alive.

**This is a good one too. Thanks Ballet Kitty.**

**Spack**


	14. Bella and Bella alone

So, this song is sad

**So, this song is sad. I always thought of it as a New Moon song, describing Bella when Edward left perfectly. Enjoy.**

**Me? I don't own Avril Lavigne or Twilight, so tie back up your lawyers!**

**When You're Gone-Avril Lavigne**

I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you

I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you

We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah  
All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you

**Thanks for reading, check out my other stories! **

**Spack**


	15. another Jake to Bella

Check Yes Juliet by We the Kings

**Check Yes Juliet by We the Kings. It makes me think of when Jake "kidnapped" Bella in Eclipse…more like Bella ran away, but still. Just replace the name Juliet with Bella, I guess.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Twilight or Check Yes Juliet by We the Kings.**

Check yes Juliet  
Are you with me?  
Rain is falling down on the sidewalk  
I won't go until you come outside.

Check yes Juliet  
Kill the limbo  
I'll keep tossing rocks at your window  
There's no turning back for us tonight.

Lace up your shoes  
Eh Oh Eh Ohhh  
Here's how we do:

Run, baby, run  
Don't ever look back.  
They'll tear us apart  
If you give them the chance.  
Don't sell your heart.  
Don't say we're not meant to be.  
Run, baby, run.  
Forever will be  
You and me.

Check yes Juliet  
I'll be waiting  
Wishing, wanting  
Yours for the taking.  
Just sneak out  
And don't tell a soul goodbye.  
Check yes Juliet  
Here's the countdown  
3... 2... 1... now fall in my arms  
Now they can change the locks  
Don't let them change your mind

Lace up your shoes  
Eh Oh Eh Ohhh  
Here's how we do

Run, baby, run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart  
If you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart  
Don't say we're not meant to be  
Run baby run  
Forever will be  
You and me

We're flying through the night  
We're flying through the night  
Way up high,  
The view from here is getting better with  
You by my side

Run baby run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart  
If you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart  
Don't say we're not meant to be  
Run baby run  
Forever will be...

Run baby run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart  
If you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart  
Don't say we're not meant to be  
Run baby run  
Forever I'll be  
You and me  
You and me  
You and me

**Ah, such a good song. I would recommend listening to it, even if not for the Twilight feel.**

**Spack**


	16. Bella to Edward

**So, I put my iPod on shuffle songs the other day and this song came up. I fell in love immediately. I give you…Belgium by Bowling For Soup. I have the acoustic version, it's really sweet. It seems like a song from Bella to Edward, in New Moon.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Twilight or Belgium by Bowling For Soup.**

Lately I feel so small  
Or maybe it's just that my bed has grown  
I never noticed it before but you were there  
So how was I to know

That this single bed  
was always meant for two  
not just anyone  
it was meant for me and you

And now you're halfway around the world  
and I'm just a day behind  
Nothin seems to fill the hole  
That I have since you left my side  
You'll always be my little girl  
Though I can't hold you tonight  
And now you're halfway round the world  
And I'm just a day behind

I wake up in the night  
I turn around and find that you're not there  
I just like to watch you sleep and lay by you  
I love to feel you near  
I think I'm going crazy  
Everyday confusion starts to grow  
I never noticed it before  
But you were there so how was I supposed to know?

**It's a really sweet song huh? I like it. I hope you guys will too.**

**Spack**


	17. Bella to Jake

Damaged by Danity Kane

**Damaged by Danity Kane. Reminds me of Bella in New Moon towards Jake. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Damaged, Danity Kane or Twilight.**

Do, Do you got a first aid kit handy?  
Do, Do you know how to patch up a wound?  
Tell me,  
Are-are-are-are you?  
Are you patient,  
Understanding?  
Cause I might need some time to clear the hole in my heart and I

I've tried every remedy  
And nothing seems to work for me

Baby, (baby)  
This situation's driving me crazy  
And I really wanna be your lady  
But the one before you left me so

Damaged, damaged  
Damaged, damaged  
I thought that I should let you know  
That my heart is  
Damaged, damaged  
So damaged (so damaged)  
And you can blame the one before

So how you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it?  
(Baby, I gotta know)  
How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it?  
(What you are gonna do, baby?)  
How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it?  
(Baby, I gotta know)  
How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it?  
(What you are gonna do?)

Do, Do you got a first aid kit handy?  
Do, Do you know how to patch up a wound?  
Tell me,  
Are-are-are-are you?  
Are you patient,  
Understanding?  
'Cause I might need some time to clear the hole in my heart and I

You try to gain my trust  
Talking is not enough  
Actions speak louder than words  
You gotta show me something  
My heart is missing some pieces  
I need this puzzle put together again

Can you fix my h-e-a-r-t?  
Cause it d-a-m-a-g-e-d?  
Can you fix my h-e-a-r-t?

Tell me are you up for the challenge  
Cause my heart is

Damaged, damaged  
Damaged, damaged  
I thought that I should let you know  
That my heart is  
Damaged, damaged  
So damaged (so damaged)  
And you can blame the one before

Damaged, damaged  
damaged, damaged  
I thought that I should let you know  
That my heart is  
Damaged, damaged  
So Damaged (so damaged)  
And you can blame the one before

So how you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it?  
How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it?  
How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it?  
How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it?

My heart is  
Damaged,  
Damaged,  
Damaged

My heart is  
Damaged,  
Damaged,  
Damaged

My heart is  
Damaged,  
Damaged,  
Damaged

My heart is  
Damaged,  
Damaged,  
Damaged

My heart is  
Damaged

**I think it works so well, it seems like it was practically written for New Moon.**

**Spack**


End file.
